Harry Potter and the Swat Kats
by Keyblade Writer of the Dawn
Summary: What adventure awaits young Harry when two unexpected guests show up while the Dursleys are away on a business trip.
1. A strange night

**Hello folks, welcome to the story** **.** **T** **his chapter has been rewritten so it could be better.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, or Swat Kats,** **n** **or any other** **properties** **in this story. The only thing I do own is any ocs I make, and the plot.**

 **I want to say thanks to the kind people who had helped me** **with** **their good criticism along with the people who** **have been** **giving me suggestions on how I could improve** **.** **T** **hank you to my beta reader who help** **s** **with this also** **and** **thank you to the readers** **.** **I really appreciate it.**

* * *

It's a moon filled night sky with millions of stars out overlooking the normally quiet street of Privet Drive. Suddenly around the corner came two figures as they ran for their lives, and behind them was a pursuer giving chase with a small gun in his hand trying to focus on them. Over their heads are dimly lit lamp posts some flickering in the mist. One of the fleeing figures was short while the other was tall. The tall figure looked behind them giving an incredibly miffed look at their pursuer, and thought to himself, _'Come on how is this guy keeping up with us?'_

He looks to his left side to see that his shorter partner is still keeping up with him, through, the figure could tell that his partner was breathing heavily, and looking like he was about to collapse at any moment.

 _'Damn it looks like Razor, can't last for much longer if we keep this up_ _._ _I need to come up with something quick,'_ Thought the figure before he looked around to see a trash can to his right. The figure ran quickly towards it at full speed before grabbing it, and then launched it at their pursuer. He then turned and kept running. Their pursuer's eyes widened at the speeding trash can heading towards him, but unfortunately was able to throw himself out of the way and landed roughly on his shoulder as he squeezes the...

 **Bang!**

The tall figure suddenly stopped and turned in place, his eyes widening in horror as he saw where the shot was heading.

He yelled as he tried to move into it's path, "Razor, look out!"

Unfortunately, it was too late as Razor, whose eyes grew wide as he felt the bullet hit his left shoulder let out a pain filled scream before his legs gave away causing him to collapse. The tall figure ran over to him panicking from what he just saw.

He yelled, his voice filled with panic as he ran "Razor!"

The figure reacted fast pulling his partner up and placing Razor's body over his right shoulder carefully. Making sure Razor was firmly on there before he broke into a run. He kept a good pace while making sure that Razor, has a strong hold on his shoulder, and then ran them around a corner. All his vision could see as they continued to run, was that all the houses looked the same. While his mind panics, trying to think of something, or anything that could help Razor, at this moment.

It would have been easier if they were back home because, then he would just fly Razor home and get the first aid kit. Right now however, he along with his partner were on some strange alien planet... so he couldn't do that.

Suddenly, he felt something over come him as he looked to his left. Seeing one of the many similar looking houses, and his gut is telling him to go in there. He knows it's a shot in the dark, but he looks at his best friend that he considers a brother who is bleeding, and knows that if there somehow was a first aid kit, or anything that could help him then he has to do it.

 _'Just keep holding on Buddy,'_ Thought the tall figure as he kept moving quickly just hoping he isn't making a mistake by doing this.

* * *

Once upon a moon filled night, and there was little neglected boy whose name was Harry James Potter. Harry never had a pleasureful life, but tonight that's all going to change as the Dursleys were on a business trip, and Mrs. Figg was unavailable as a babysitter. Which left Harry all alone at number 4 Privet Drive locked within his small cupboard under the stairs.

The cupboard wasn't that big, though it was able to fit a small mattress in there. It's quite messy with over sized hand-me downs from his fat cousin lying around the cupboard floor. Along with the walls that are covered in small dirty hand prints and old dried spots of blood, and light bulb is shining dimly.

Harry, had been awake for a while now, and the small boy had pulled himself into a fetal position as he sobbed on his bed. Harry had been crying over the belief that nobody will ever care about him, but even then he still hoped for somebody that some day could take him away from his Relatives, and suddenly he heard the front door slam open then shut quickly.

 _'WHAT! Wait it can't be uncle Vernon... could it?'_ He thought anxiously, and a bit panic-stricken of the possibility. Then he started hearing a rather rough unfamiliar voice panting heavily from outside of his cupboard. He panics, but takes a deep breath, before he bravely crawled near the door of his cupboard before he placed his right ear onto the door to listen in.

"Don't worry buddy you will be alright, and I will go find a medical kit just. Please hold on." Harry, heard the loud but clearly unfamiliar voice say, though Harry could tell that there was panic in it.

 _'Is somebody hurt?'_ Harry, thought to himself feeling that he had to do something if that was the case. He always had felt this way whenever he saw somebody in need, though he doesn't understand this feeling of his at all. He knows of the chance that these people could be dangerous... just something is telling him to go help despite that very possibility.

He sucked in a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh and hoped this doesn't end with him in pain. He picks on the lock, and softly opened the cupboard door slightly. He then checked to make sure that it was clear for him to get out of his cupboard without whoever was in the house seeing him, and then he got out of the cupboard closing the door as quietly as possible. He all of a sudden heard a small groan coming from the living room couch, and he could smell that there was an all to familiar scent to Harry, knew it well.

 _'Oh no_ _..._ _that smell... it's Blood!'_ He thought with panic, but he calmed himself knowing that he couldn't do anything if he panicked, suddenly he jumped as he heard loud noises coming from the kitchen, and he looks down at the hallway which leads right into the kitchen.

He takes in a deep breath before he slowly starts to sneak down the hallway with the sounds getting ever so louder as he gets closer and he starts hearing the voice that he heard from earlier.

"Please... there has to be a first aid kit in here somewhere. I mean any family would have one just in case!" yelled the rough voice causing him to takes a few steps backward in panic before he takes another deep breath trying to calm his nerves and bravely kept walking.

He steps into the kitchen where he sees a rather large, and muscular figure moving around. Though, he could only see the figure's shadow because of the moonlight shining though the kitchen windows. Then he noticed something off on the figure's head there seemed to be pointy ears. Harry shaking nervously as he reached for the light switch, and slowly he flips on the light switch while he closes his eyes in fear of what he might see.

"Huh what the!" Harry heard the figure yell while trying to open his eyes, but the lights were blinding his vision through he kept his eyes opened, and his vision started adjusting to the light. What he saw very much shocked him as he saw the once shadowy figure had blue eyes, sharp teeth, a some sort of dark blue, and red jumpsuit with… blond fur.

Blond Fur?

Harry didn't know how he could process this but what he saw was a walking talking blond fur human-like cat creature who is staring right back at him in surprise, and fear?

Yeah it was fear... it was the same look that Harry, saw before in the eyes that belong to the victims of Dudley's gang of bullies whenever anybody had tried to be friends with Harry. They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry suddenly turned back, and was really to run away not knowing what think.

"WAIT!", Harry stopped immediately after hearing that yell, and he looked down at the floor shaking at the tenseness building up throughout his body.

"Please wait I… I don't know if you are able to understand what I'm saying right now but, I need your help please my best friend is dying." Harry head shot up as heard that, and he turned back toward the human-like Cat who look at him pleading.

Harry didn't know what to say, or to do, but it's like something was telling him that it was genuinely the truth, and that he needed to help. So he took a deep breath before nodding tensely as he closed his eyes getting really for whatever happened next. He then heard the human-like cat creature who sounded much more relaxed say, "Thank you kid, can you show me where the first aid kit is... there is one I hope... please?"

Harry nodded once again opening his eyes as he turned, and started leading the cat to the upstairs turning a left to where the bathroom was.

The bathroom was rather large with a black and white tile floor, cream white walls, a large bathtub, a toilet, and a black sink cabinet where the first aid kit is held within. Harry remember that it's always been there, ever since Dudley had hit his head on the bathtub when they were three, and he pointed at the cabinet silently telling the blond cat that it was in there.

The blond cat just nod in understanding before he walked in, and over to where the sink cabinet was. He opened it, and he grinned seeing there within was the first aid kit. Just like that he grabbed it, and then with a determined smile as he ran pass Harry, through the hall then down the stairs.

Harry was surprised, but he followed right after him. They reached the living room where the lights were then on.

He saw the blond cat working with the first aid kit quickly, and he walked over to see if he could help. When he did he saw on the couch there was another human-like cat. This one was shorter with red-brown fur and, was wearing the same suit only with longer sleeves and had a top part of the suit taken off, so the blond cat could perform first aid.

The blond cat took out what seemed to be a bullet from a wound at the shoulder, and then slowly started bandaging his friend's shoulder. A few minutes later the blond cat finished, and his friend seemed to be alright.

The blond cat sighed in relief, then looked at Harry with a smile, and this had shocked Harry to his core, but suddenly the cat held out his paw before he said, "Thanks kid... I mean it. Also, by the way my name is Chance Furlong... and who, or what are you?"

Harry look surprised at this... Chance was thanking him nobody ever thanked him for anything before even the crazy cat lady across the street never did, Nor did anybody besides his teachers ever asked him for his name either so this was mostly new to him, he looked at the paw while hesitatingly bringing out his own hand to him.

Chance reach out for it, and grabbed Harry's hand gently, but firmly as he shakes it.

Then Harry said trying to keep the nervous out of his voice, "I'm Harry, and I'm a Human hm… nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as-well kid," He said grateful while still shaking his small hand gently.

It felt nice to Harry somebody actually liked him although said somebody was a humanoid cat, and Harry smiled back timidly then he looked at the other humanoid cat with a frown before looking back asking, "Will he be alright?"

Chance let go of Harry's hand for a moment, and looked at his friend before saying with a nod, "His name is Jake, and he will be fine thanks to you Harry, He just needs some rest for now."

Chance look at him with a goofy smile, and said, "Anyway how about I make you some food to pay you back for helping me and Jake alright... hm?"

Harry shook his head in a negative, and he said, "I don't want you to go though the trou..."

Chance cut him off while getting up from the floor , and said, "It's no trouble at all Harry, and besides I insist."

Chance held out his paw toward him, and Harry didn't know what to do, or what to say that could stop the cat. This is just too new to him, but he gives in before grabbing Chance's paw and helping him stand up. Chance walked to the kitchen with Harry, following right behind him.

They entered into the kitchen, and Harry was panic-stricken when he saw that it was a complete mess. He looks up at Chance who has a sheepish grin on his face looking at him as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry I was panicking, so I kinda made a mess looking for a first aid kit but don't worry after we eat I will clean this all up," Chance said with calm, but strong reassuring tone. Harry nods calmly looking at it though inside Harry is feeling very worried, because he knew that the Dursleys will be coming back from their vacation at the end of the week and if they find anything at all out-of-place then he will be in trouble.

He was scared at the thought of the Dursleys coming in and seeing it like this. Although he didn't have time to think of what the Dursleys would do to him, because he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump a little before looking up at Chance who was looking at him with a concerned facial expression.

"Are you alright? You seemed to zone out there for a moment Harry." He asked, and Harry just nodded, though, he looked very much surprised about the concern.

"I'm fine, and I can make it," He said not wanting to the trouble cat.

Chance shook his head with a serious look, and said, "Harry, no you are way too young, and might burn yourself."

"Can I at least help?" Harry asked wanting to at least do something, and Chance looks like he is thinking about it before saying with a soft smile, "Well I do need some help to find the ingredients since I don't know where they are in this Kitchen, but I do the cooking alright?"

 _'At least_ _Chance,_ _is letting me help.'_ thought Harry giving a small smile back, and nod in understanding.

"Okay... now have you ever had pancakes before?" He asked Harry who just look confusedly at him then shook his head, having never even heard of them before.

"Alright I guess this will be a treat for you then huh." Chance said giving a small laugh, before rubbing a paw into Harry's hair causing him to twitch a little as he did so.

 _'It's going to take some time before I get used to this.'_ Harry thought, through he must admit that he is enjoying the contact with the cat before Chance stopped, and kindly asked him if he could get a bag of flour for him.

Harry nodded, and walked off to get it.

* * *

 **This take** **s** **place after the dark** **S** **wat** **K** **ats episode, but not** **before** **the end of that episode** **. I** **nstead of them getting back to their universe immediately like in show they ended up in Harry's.**

 **I Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave your feedback in the reviews, or PM me if you have any writing advice for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well anyways here the next chapter.**

It's now 5:40 am, Harry and Chance had just finished with their meal. After Chance saved some leftovers for Jake, both Harry and him are now cleaning the kitchen. Chance is washing the dishes while Harry is cleaning the table.

Chance was smiling to himself, because of his "brother" being alright and for meeting Harry though he doesn't know very much about him. He has enjoyed the little guys company so far, Harry helping him find the first aid kit for Jake making for a good first impression.

From what he can tell, Harry seems to be a hard worker for a kid his age. The only things that he finds concerning about the situation is where Harry's family is and why they left him alone here. Why does Harry seem to twitch every time he touches him on the head or shoulder. He will ignore this... for now. Though he will ask later, if Harry keeps showing signs of abuse but then again Harry is an alien he may just be read the situation wrong even.

Clearing his head of such thoughts Chance then noted he had finished with washing the dishes, then he heard small Yawn and he saw that Harry had fallen asleep while cleaning the table.

'Aww.' he thought as he smiles at the sleeping boy before rubbing his hair and picking him up from the chair to take him upstairs to sleep.

Chance walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs while carrying Harry carefully, still surprised how light Harry was. Harry felt so light that Chance had to wonder if his bones were hollow, nevertheless he got Harry upstairs and opened up the nearest room door to find what seemed to be a kid's bedroom.

He walked over and placed Harry into bed then tucked the blankets over him. He looks around and he sees a picture on the bedside table.

"Hey, that's weird." he commented quietly so Harry wouldn't hear. He looked at the picture and two things stood out to him. First Harry wasn't in this picture at all and second the three people in the picture looked nothing like Harry.

'Is he adopted?,' he shakes his head and asked himself trying to figure it out, but he then he realizes something why isn't Harry with them and where are they?

He looks at Harry before yawning quietly and said, "I've been up far to long."

'No matter.' Chance thought, he will ask later when Harry is awake. He walks toward the door and into the hall before walking down to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself to stay up.

Meanwhile, in the living room a groan could be heard and familiar human-like cat with a red-brown is waking up as he felt the pain in his shoulder. This cat was Jake Clawson and at first he didn't remember anything of what happened last night then slowly his memory starts to come back to him.

"Dark Swat Kats!, Lighting bolt!, Royal Air Force!, shot in shoulder!, Chance!" Jake's thoughts raced before the feeling of all the pain from his shoulder wakes him up. His eyes widen to see he in some place he doesn't recall.

'Chance?!...where is he, please be okay!' Jake thought as he gets up although he still feels the pain in his shoulder a little. He looks around seeing he was on a flower Pattern couch in a pink and white wallpaper room with a fireplace that he had to guess was a living room.

He smells the scent of coffee in the air and he took off running. He headed to where the scent was coming from and relaxes as he sees Chance making coffee. Chance turned around and looked at him with a big smile across his face before he came over to hug him carefully.

They stayed silent while Chance hugged him in a brotherly hug before letting go and asked "how do you feel Buddy... you okay?"

"No I… I was panicking when I thought that something happen to you, but besides that I'm fine though my shoulder hurts like heck." Jake said hugging Chance again.

"Sorry, I worried you buddy just glad to see you alright." said Chance looking guilty

Chance... has always been his best friend, his brother in everything but blood he doesn't know where he might be now without Chance. Sure they can get angry at each other, but in the end they love each other, they never stay angry at each other nor would they ever leave each other behind.

Jake thought as a smile appeared on his face as he let go though he still felt the pain in his shoulder a little and said "No it's not your fault. I've just been worried, I'm alright. I don't know what I would do without you Buddy and thanks for patching me up."

"I don't know either, but I did have some help from one of the kids that live here to find the first aid kit." Chance explain with a small smile.

"Kid…?" Jake look surprised before Chance started to explain and recalling in detail everything that Happened while Jake was unconscious as he got them coffee to drink, then Chance continued retelling everything that happened so far as they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So... where is this Harry then?" Jake asked whating to meet him and also wondering what he looks like after what Chance had just explained.

"I placeed him upstairs in what I guess is his bedroom, but yeah after our meal he started to clean, before he fell asleep cleaning the table." Chance said his coffee half full.

"Chance did you asked why he was here alone?" Jake asked wondering why a little boy is here all alone with noboby there to look after him.

"No I didn't, he fell asleep before then. Also, he kinda reminds me of how you were when we were seven." He answered.

Jake remembers those times and he wasn't proud of himself back then. He was always nervous and hiding the fact that he was bullied. The only reason he got over it, was thanks to Chance following him one day and finding out about it. Why is Harry acting like that he wonders?

Elsewhere, A few hours earlier and in a hotel in Hawaii.

"And the baby bear s…." said a story teller to the children in the hotel that the Dursley's were staying at.

"Dad I feel like the FREAK is sleeping in my room!" yelled His son as they walk into the elevator.

"Vernon dear, somehow I feel like him and some more freaks have been eating our food." Petunia complains as they get into the elevator.

Vernon normally would tear himself and his family away and return home when they feel like the "FREAK" is doing something, but not this time he will not ruin their vacation this time.

"It doesn't matter right now Pet, I won't let that FREAK ruin our vacation. Besides I will use my newest drill on him, before breaking his legs, then lock him in the cupboard for two weeks without feeding him and fin…." suddenly before Vernon finished he felt something... SOME FREAK IS DRINKING FROM "HIS" COFFEE, OUT OF HIS FAVORITE MUG "Muggy"!

"I tear the little Magical FREAK'S heart out and bury him alive for eight mouthes with no food maybe that will finally kill IT, because nothing else has... not even when we drown IT or stabbed IT!" He said angry before he hears Petunia growl with a sadistic smile that would scary anybody if not them.

"Oooh, Vernon I love it when you go on about ways of punishing the FREAK." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Unknown to them the hotel security guard was watching from the cameras and he felt sick to his stomach as he continued to hear.

"Dad, can I ram the golf club in his..." said Dudley before the security guard change to somewhere else and started calling up the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

The end of chapter.

 **Hope you enjoy and Happy Easter.**


End file.
